Blog użytkownika:ForeverNTM/Fanon's Next Top Model - Week 2 - Dom Modelek
center|650px Dzień 1 - Wejście do Domu Modelek 120px 120px 120px Harriet przechadzała się po domu modelek razem z innymi dziewczynami podziwiając portrety, zdjęcia z sesji foto etc. naszego szanownego jury. Razem z Cyiamshaąom zastanawiały się czy na zdjęciach Janice na pewno jest ona sama bo w realu wyglądem przypomina glonojada. Rudowłosa chcąca coś przekąsić natknęła się na Patricię w kuchni. Zmierzyła ją od stóp do głów i zorientowała się że to na pewno musi być ktoś z produkcji programu, bo nie kojarzy jej "z ryja". Harriet: Em...Hej ty! Wydaje mi się że personel programu nie może wyjadać jedzenia uczestniczek więc łaskawie proszę cię abyś się przesunęła. :) No to sio! Harriet przepchnęła się przez striptizerkę i wzięła wybrane produkty po czym z uśmiechem na twarzy skocznym krokiem skierowała się w stronę jadalni. 120px 120px 120px 120px Patricia wbiegła do domu modelek. Najpierw obczaiła łazienkę, musiała przetestować prezent, jaki podarowała jej uczestniczka która odpadła Fanya. Były to kulki analne, które sobie wsadziła i poczuła się bardzo pewna siebie. Wybiegła, szybko zajmując dla niej najbardziej odpowiednie łoże, niezauważajac, że na łóżku które chciała zająć są już walizki Drew. Dziewczyna pod wpływem emocji i tego, że dziewczyny wyszły z pokoju wzięła jej walizki i wyrzuciła przez okno, po czym położyła tam swoje. Patricia podbiegła do Drew informując ją, że ktoś wyrzucił jej walizki przez okno. Drew oskarżyła o to Harriet, ponieważ od początku za sobą nie przepadały. Doszło do wielkiej awantury. Przerwali ją ludzie z produkcji. Patricia podeszła do Harriet i nazwała Drew dziwką, która jest uprzedzona do rudych dziewczyn. Gdy Drew powróciła i chciała ponownie dać walizki na łózko, które wcześniej zajęła. Patricia oznajmiła, że już sobie je dawno zaklepała. Dziewczyny zaczęły się szarpać. 120px Jasmine zraz po wejściu do domu modelek dobrała się do barku i zaczęła spożywać spore ilości alkoholu, chciała w ten sposób odreagować widok tych wszystkich tapirowanych ździr z którymi teraz będzie musiała mieszkać pod jednym dachem. Następnie udała się do pokoju zwierzeń by jeszcze raz wyżalić się na to jak potraktowało ją jury. Później zaczęła też bardzo krytycznie oceniać swoje konkurentki a konkretniej ich wygląd oraz zachowanie. 120px 120px 120px Gdy dziewczyny weszły po raz pierwszy do domu modelek, Ayanna szybko popędziła na swoich szpileczkach w celu znalezienia najlepszego łóżka. Inne dziewczyny tego nie zrozumieją, ale Ayanna musi mieć łóżko po konkretnej stronie względem oceanu, temperatura czy ilość promieni słonecznych wpadających do pokoju również musi być idealna i nie może zakłócać jej słodkiego snu. Wolałaby też mieć sama pokój, ale nie można mieć wszystkiego. Ayanna widząc pierwszą sypialnię westchnęła zażenowana i szybko przepchnęła się, aby znaleźć inną. W końcu jej oczy spotkały łóżko idealne (jak na warunki panujące w tym domu). Problem w tym, że dokładnie do tego łóżka zmierzała Cruella. Ayanna popchnęła ją, przeprosiła, bo ma kulturę i klasę, po czym wylądowała tyłkiem na przeznaczonym jej łóżku. Cruella może się zdziwiła, może posmutniała, a może nawet się uśmiechnęła, Ayanna miała to gdzieś, bo znalazła swoje ukochane łóżko. Gdy już ochłonęła, zrozumiała, że ktoś na nią patrzy. Drew, siedząca na łóżku obok, prawdopodobnie chciała się z nią zapoznać. Ayanna postanowiła dać jej szansę i dziewczyny opowiedziały o sobie, swoich rodzinach/zainteresowaniach, ogólnie poznały się bliżej, ale no bez przesady, jeszcze nie będą BFFs. 120px Wprowadzam się do domu modeleke. Jest. Na miejsce przywozi mnie limuzyna. Wysiadam. Kierowca niesie za mną moją walizkę, przed drzwiami wyścielony czerwony dywan. Myślę sobie, TAK, to moje miejsce. Wchodzę do środka i co ja widze... Jakiś syf. NIE ma ani jednej ogarniętej osoby. Same jakieś wytwory, potwory, skąd one się w ogóle tutaj wzięły, te dziewczyny, czy tam modelki? Ktokolwiek... Czy to jury oczu nie miało jak ich wybierało? Myślę sobie, gurl, to chyba jednak NIE jest miejsce dla Ciebie, ale keep going czy jakoś tak i może będzie lepiej. 120px 120px 120px 120px Carmen była bardzo szczęśliwa, gdy dowiedziała się, że razem z Patricią dostały się do programu. Kobiety spędzały razem czas na żartach oraz czytaniu głupich piśmideł izolując się od pozostałych uczestniczek. Kiedy jedna z dziewczyn rzuciła pomysł, by na rozluźnienie pobawić się w karaoke, obie panie postanowiły zaśpiewać w duecie piosenkę "Stary Donald farmę miał". W jury zasiadła Jasmine, która wstydziła się śpiewać, a nagrodą było niesprzątanie w domu przez kilka następnych dni. Słysząc przemowę Carmen, która z dużą pewnością siebie powiedziała, że w życiu nie przegrała żadnego karaoke, Jasmine bojąc się jej reakcji postanowiła dać jej wygrać. To wzmocniło pewność siebie Carmen i Patricii, które przez najbliższe dni spacerowały po domu nucąc bez przerwy "Stary Donald farmę miał, ija, ija, oł" i traktując inne uczestniczki z góry zachowując się tak, jakby wygrana w karaoke cokolwiek znaczyła. Kiedy Ayanna zwróciła im uwagę i zażądała, by przestały zachowywać się jak królowe, Carmen była oburzona. Stwierdziła, że koleżanka po postu zazdrości jej wygranej. Podczas gdy pozostałe uczestniczki miały już stanowczo dość nieustannych śpiewów oraz aroganckiego zachowania Carmen i Patricii, Carmen oznajmiła wszystkim, że po opuszczeniu domu modelek rozpocznie karierę wokalną, w końcu zna dużo gwiazd, które godzą i modeling, i śpiewanie. Podziękowała Jasmine, że ta zauważyła jej talent. 120px Drew znajduje się w pokoju zwierzeń. Dziewczyna cieszy się, że jurorzy wybrali ją, jednak zdaje sobie sprawę, że konkurencja jest dosyć mocna i jej przeciwniczki będą pchały się łokciami, rękoma oraz nogami, by osiągnąć swój cel i spełnić marzenia, kosztem drugiej osoby. Ta jednak obiecała sobie, że pozostanie w tym programie od początku do końca sobą, niezależnie od tego, co się wydarzy. Co się stanie? To się okaże. 120px 120px Harriet przeprasza Patricie za wcześniejszą akcje w kuchni. Dziewczyny zaprzyjazniają się i plotą razem warkoczyki nabijając się z celulitu Drew. 120px 120px Shelley od początku miała problem z zadomowieniem się w domu modelek. Wszystko przez fakt, że dnia pierwszego wylała sok na podłogę, a niektóre uczestniczki zaczęły się z niej śmiać. Nie mogła sobie wybaczyć jak mogła zachować się tak nieostrożnie. Uznała, że teraz na pewno nikt nie będzie chciał się z nią zaprzyjaźnić. Porównała wylany sok do swojej kariery modelki. W tej branży nie ma szans na żadną litość i żeby coś tu osiągnąć, trzeba być idealnym, dlatego kobieta popadła w depresję. Następnym razem wlewała sok tylko do połowy szklanki, by niczego nie wylać oraz zachowywała się bardzo ostrożnie. Uznała, że musi pokazać, że może być bardzo wartościową modelką. Dostała to ostatnie, wyjątkowe miejsce i musi pokazać jurorom, przyjaciołom, fanom oraz samej sobie, że może wygrać ten program. To nie było jednak koniec nieprzyjemnych sytuacji. Kiedy Shelley w lodówce dostrzegła jakieś śmieciowe jedzenie, postanowiła jak najszybciej wywalić je do śmietnika, bo przecież modelki nie mogą sobie pozwolić na takie coś. Spotkało się to z dezaprobatą wśród innych uczestniczek. W pokoju zwierzeń rozpłakana Shelley stwierdziła, że chciała dobrze, a została zaatakowana. Kiedy Fatima przeprosiła kobietę za naskok, Shelley postanowiła jej wybaczyć. Nie trwało to jednak długo. Fatima oznajmiła, że powinny trzymać się razem jako że obie wyglądają "inaczej". Zapytała również Shelley gdzie wyrzuciła jedzenie. Zdenerwowana Shelley posądziła koleżankę o rasizm oraz o fałszywość. Powiedziała, że jedzenie jest w śmietniku razem z czyimiś podpaskami i życzyła jej miłej kolacji. Nazwała ją również "tłustą grubaską". Shelley zwierzyła się, że zachowanie Fatimy bardzo ją zirytowało, bo kobieta udawała miłą tylko, by dowiedzieć się gdzie schowała jedzenie. Uznała, że Fatima pokazała tym samym swoją prawdziwą twarz i pod tym aniołkiem kryje się prawdziwa diablica. Ma nadzieję, że widzowie się na to nie nabiorą. 120px Dziewczyna przed usłyszeniem jakie jest zadanie, postanowiła ubrać się w strój, w którym w zeszły weekend była na tańcu brzucha. Okazało się, że dziewczyna ma dwa takie stroje ze sobą. Stwierdziła, że chcę się wyróżniać i liczy na swoją wpływową przyjaciółkę, która przyjdzie i wręczy jej drugi, po czym zaczną tańczyć na stole to czego się ostatnio nauczyły. Dzień 2 - Sesja 120px Podczas sesji zdjęciowej, gdy fotograf powiedział, że Patricia będzie miała sesje w lesie, zdenerwował tym bardzo dziewczynę. Stwierdziła, że ona do lasu nie pójdzie, tym bardziej pozować półnaga, bo boi sie po swoich doświadczeniach sprzed kilku lat, że ponownie jakis kleszczach wejdzie jej do dupska, a nie ma ochoty gromadzić nic więcej w nim oprócz kulek analnych od Królowej o imieniu Fanya. Fotograf poinformował, że sesja sie nie odbędzie nigdy, gdy nie będzie ona w lesie, Patricia zaczęła ryczeć i wytykać mu, że jej nie rozumie, zaczęła krzyczeć, że w tym programie nikt jej nie rozumie. Wybiegła do łazienki. Po kryjomu nagrała ją kamera w ktorej widac i słychac jak Patricia zapłakana rozmawia sama ze soba przy lustrze, powtarzając że tamtejsze igraszki w lesie to był duży błąd i ma uraz do takich miejsc aż do dzisiaj. Wracając zaproponowała fotografowi sesje w studiu i moze wkleić jej zdjęcie na łono natury. Gość ostatecznie zgodził sie, chociaż miał świadomość że wyjdzie z tego cos słabego. Patrycia zaczęła pozować i robić wygibaski na sesji. Po sesji Patricia przeprosiła fotografa i poinformowała, że do niczego innego nie ma takiego urazu jak do lasów, ale jak ma dobry samochód, to moze ją tam zabrać wieczorem. Dziewczyna wychodzi dumna z sesji. Dzień 2 - Po zadaniu 120px 120px Fatima była mocno zdziwiona tym że wygrała pierwsze zadanie. Dziewczyna czuła się bardzo dumna, uroniła nawet kilka łez ze wzruszenia. Następnie razem z Shelley zaczęły dużo rozmawiać o swoim życiu, o dyskryminowaniu ich przez otoczenie itp. przez co znalazły wspólny język. 120px Sha'Monique była trochę sobą zawiedziona po zadaniu. W pokoju zwierzeń powiedziała, że mogła wybrać lepszy strój na przyjęcie, ale jednak mogło być gorzej, bo już prawie włożyła na siebie zdzirowatą sukienkę, za którą pewnie miałaby jeszcze gorsze oceny. Poza tym jest też trochę zadowolona z tego, że kilka zbyt pewnych siebie dziewczyn zostało surowo ocenionych i że ona sama wypadła od nich lepiej. Wkurzają ją dziewczyny, które myślą, że są lepsze od innych, a tak naprawdę są co najwyżej przeciętne. Shae nie zamierza czegoś takiego tolerować, zwłaszcza że sama jest świadoma tego, że nie jest idealna i musi jeszcze nad sobą popracować zanim będzie mogła poczuć się w 100% fabulous. 120px 120px Clarisse była trochę smutna, że jej kreacja nie wygrała, ale nie dawała po sobie tego poznać. Już ostatnio zrobiła niezłą dramę i w oczach innych uczestniczek uchodzi na niezła histeryczkę. Postanowiła porozmawiać z innymi dziewczynami i pocieszyć te, które dostawały bardzo niskie noty za swoje sukienki. Clarisse nie chciała otwarcie krytykować sukienki Patricii, która zupełnie się jej nie podobała. Zaczęła opowiadać, że czasami ludzie mają tak mało czasu i nie zdążą się ładnie ubrać... Na dodatek zapytała Patricię, czy tamtego dnia była na premierze filmu Bollywood. Dziewczyna się nieco zakłopotała. 120px 120px Gisele i Harriet dostaly taki sam score, co bardzo zblizylo je do siebie. Usytuowane w top 5 zadania, z gory spogladaja ba borrom tabelki/ Ech, biedne bitches. Nie kazda niestety jest tak blyskotliwa i seksowna jak one. Razem maluja sobie paznokietki i pudruja nosek. Narzekaja tez, ze szkoda, ze nie ma facetow, bo byloby kogo ruchac, a tak to troche bieda i susza. Po dluzszej rozmowie dochodza jednak do wniosku, ze tak w sumie to one same moglyby siebie nawzajem przelizac. Jest 2018, one są 'woke' i zadne labels nie beda ich ograniczyc. Tak tez zrobily. Lizu, lizu, lizu. Cmok, cmok, cmok. Och, jak przyjemnie! 120px Cruella postanowiła w ciszy czytać w kącie 50 Twarzy Greya i nie przeszkadzać pozostałym dziewczyną. 120px Jestem załamana. Nie mogę uwierzyć, że idzie mi tak tragicznie w top model. Może ja się nie nadaje...? Hhahahaha, żart. Nie obchodzi mnie jakie miejsce zajmę. Jestem dalej w grze? Jestem. Co do stroju dziewczyn to... Czy one oszalały? Wyraźnie nam powiedzieli, że idziemy na wieżowiec. A te dziołchy się ubierają jak na impreze na plaży. A niech je przewieje. Ja za antybiotyki płacić nie będę. Może jak zachorują, to je wyrzucą z domu. Byłoby bombowo!!!! 120px 120px 120px 120px Michelle tuż po zadaniu, zadała sobie trud, by poznać resztę konkurentek. Na pierwszy ogień poszła Fatima. Micheell jak i Fatima poznły się bliżej, i stwierdziły, że lepiej będzie jak będą trzymać się razem. Jedna i druga wiedziały, że z zagrożeniami trzeba trzymać jak najbliżej. Już w czasie rozmowy z Fatimą, Michelle wpadła na pomysł by rozruszać nieco towarzystwo. Więc wymyśliła pewien podstęp. Zagadala do Patrici, i w czasie tej rozmowy tak pokierowała rozmową, aby dziewczyna sama nagadała jej na temat Harriet. Później podeszła do Harriet, by wyjawić jej w wielkiej tajemnicy co nagadała jej Patricia. Po pół godzinie slychać było już ostrą kłutnię pomiędzy Harriet i Patricią. Nikt nie wiedział, dlaczego dziewczyny się kłucą. w tym czasie Michelle patrzyła z tryiumfem, że udało jej się doprowadzić do tak ostrego konfliktu. Jak tylko dziewczyny przestały ze sobą się kłócić, Michelle podeszła do Harriet i zaczeła ją pocieszać. Podczas tej rozmowy, pomiędzy dziewczynami zawiązała się więź porozumienia. 120px Po zadaniu Jasmine była z siebie niezwykle dumna. Szczególnie widząc że gust większość jej konkurentek porównywalny jest do gustu ubogiej wiejskiej prostytutki. Tym razem w pokoju zwierzeń posunęła się do jeszcze bardziej niestosownych opinii na temat niektórych uczestniczek jednocześnie doceniając postawę jury przy ocenie zadania. 120px Pierwsze zadanie było cudowne. Wiedziałam, że świetnie sobie z nim poradzę. W końcu jestem prawie jak kreatorka smaku i stylu w świecie mody, wiecie co mam na myśli? Znalazłam sobie taki zajebisty ciuch, że omg, wtf, i inne takie. Wychodzę na ten cały panel czy jakoś tak to się nazywa. A tutaj to całe pro-afro-azjatycko-coś tam jury. Po raz kolejny faworyzowane było dziwactwo. Jakaś dziewczyna, czy tam modelka, ubrała się od stóp do głów w koc i wygrała to wyzwania. No ja nie mogę. Jak to jest w ogóle możliwe. Może gdybym założyła skarpety i sandały to otrzymałabym więcej punktów. 120px 120px 120px Patricia, która kolejny raz została skrytykowana i dostała najniższe noty od jury, dostała meltodown'a. Zaczęła wyzywać pozostałe uczestniczki, że są strasznie nijakie, niczym się nie wyróżniają i takich paszteciar dawno nie widziała. Rozebrała się do naga i pokazała charakterystyczny znak, gdzie mogą ją pocałować. Jako jedyna Carmen rozumiała sytuacje dziewczyny i zaczęła ją pocieszać, siedząc razem z płaczącą Patricią na sofie w salonie. Carmen dodała, że na sesji wypadnie o wiele lepiej i jest pewna, że nie odpadnie. Dziewczyny przytuliły się, a Patricia podziękowała za ten ważny dla niej gest. Po całej sytuacji Patricia udała się do pokoju zwierzeń, po to, aby powiedzieć że Carmen jest strasznie sztuczna i chce się wybić na tym, że zostanie pozytywnie odebrana przez ludzi, ale wciąż lubi ją chyba najbardziej ze wszystkich tych żdzir. Wychodząc z pokoju zwierzeń natrafiła na Harriet. Patricia zwierzyła się jej jak bardzo chcę się zmienić, a jak bardzo jej to nie wychodzi. Dziewczyny popijają małe drinki. 120px 120px Phe Phe znalazła płacząca Patricie w spiżarni domu modelek, gdzie schowała się między śmietnikiem, a ścianą na jadalne waciki.Dziewczyna postanowiła pocieszyć koleżankę i powiedzieć, że jak na prostytukę, to wcale nie wygląda dziwkarsko, tylko musi trochę popracować nad doborem kolejnych strojów na zadania. PhePhe zaoferowała jej swoją pomoc i dziewczyny razem udały się do salonu, gdzie zaczęły razem przeglądać magazyny rodem z osiedlowych saloników fryzjerskich, popijając przy tym białe wino. 120px 120px Późnym wieczorem Cora idzie do pokoju w którym przebywa Shelley. Mówi jej, że martwi się o dziewczyne, ponieważ ma za bladą cerę. Przygotowała jej sok z marchwi. Nie wyjdzie z pokoju dopóki go nie wypije. Ciąg Dalszy Nastąpi... Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach